This invention relates to electrodes, and most particularly to electrodes that may usefully be lodged in, for example, the human heart, for cooperation with a pacemaker. There has long been need for such a device characterized by improved ease of implantment and reliability of performance.
Two prior art electrode patents that are of interest are Bolduc U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,292 (which discloses a form of barbed electrode, in an intravascular device) and Chardack U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,424 (which discloses a plastic flat "[b]ase 4 [that] can be sutured in place, through openings 11".)